


Islander

by MsSunless



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSunless/pseuds/MsSunless
Summary: 1945年决战后，格林德沃被流放至一座孤岛。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 8





	Islander

1  
“终身监禁，立即执行。”  
法槌敲击声回荡着，铁链像蛇一样纠缠着格林德沃的手腕，稍有动作就会抽紧。吱吱嘎嘎，被告的座位正在下沉。  
“阿不思！你满意了？”格林德沃咆哮着，审判团却只陆续离席，“你欠我的！”  
他几乎不认识他了，在决斗的时候。他老了，头发不再如爱神垂青般鲜艳浓密，而是透出种锈蚀感，还夹杂着银丝。  
这或许是他此生见他最后一面。  
邓布利多为他争取到了看似最仁慈的结局。他在法庭上据理力争，视线从没落到格林德沃身上。而格林德沃的双眼，一刻未从邓布利多脸上离开。  
地点呢，阿兹卡班吗？格林德沃想到成群的摄魂怪，心生一股厌恶。要么就是纽蒙迦德，他们准会认为关在亲手建造的牢笼里会给他多添一层羞辱。  
无所谓了，格林德沃自嘲地摇摇头。在他落败于毕生羁绊之手时，已忽觉所谓人生抱负、理想野心，都已飘渺而去、无足轻重。但他们之间隐秘而炽烈的爱一定还未燃尽。纵使血盟已毁，阿不思分明还不敢正视他。这就足够了。至于要不要再策划一起条件和难度未知的越狱，等着以后再操心吧。毕竟他不再年轻，他切实感到岁月在身体上划下刻痕。  
他任由傲罗们将他击昏，等待迎接某个阴暗的囚室。

过于明亮。  
这是格林德沃苏醒后的第一反应。他躺在沙滩上，仰面是蓝天白云，耳边有不疾不徐的海浪声。他警觉地坐起来，魔杖居然就落在他手边不远处。老奸巨猾的联合审团不会犯这种低级错误，一定有圈套。格林德沃抓起魔杖，迅速起身，探查起周围的状况。  
这是一座岛，主体是座两层高六边形的红砖石建筑，砖墙外围绕着海水，几十尺外是一圈低矮的、数英尺宽的防波堤，似乎并起不到多少防护作用。  
这就是监狱？格林德沃哼了一声。他见过阿兹卡班，那也是座海上的监狱，伫立于惊涛骇浪，无数绝望腐烂中滋生的守卫在灰墙之外层层环绕，使得那儿从没有白天。  
反观这座岛，堡垒延伸出去的带状沙滩上，还有绿树成荫，海鸟栖息，要不是没有游客，真还挺像个度假胜地。  
是的，一个人都没有。  
自他醒来便萌生了这古怪的想法。他不是被监禁，而是被流放、被遗弃了。再粗心的看守，也不至于把囚犯忘在监狱外面。格林德沃脚步不停，寻到了一座连接矮堤和红堡的木桥。这哪里是监狱，他穿过一个个隔间，意外感到熟悉得可怕。全是他去过的地方：他孩童时期的房间、在德姆斯特朗的宿舍、发生意外的实验室……巴沙特的起居室、阿不思的房间、谷仓……纽蒙迦德恢弘的大厅、纽约晦暗的刑房、巴黎被强占的民居……等他绕完一周，最后一间屋子长得和最终审判室一模一样。  
“阿不思，这是你的主意？你的把戏？”格林德沃站在二楼，轻蔑地冲环形建筑中空的庭院高喊。他的质疑没有得到回应，声音在墙壁间激荡来回几下后，就被海鸟的鸣叫、庭院正中的喷泉、和堤栏之外的浪声淹没了。  
他们为了防范他那张巧嘴，真是煞费苦心。蛊惑人心，这是他们给他加的一条罪名。可笑，无欲无念又如何能被蛊惑呢？  
格林德沃深刻地记得自己的判决结果是“监禁”，而不是“处决”，所以他自信不用担心淡水和食物的问题。果然，在太阳升到头顶时，他在一间厨房的桌上找到了午餐，风味很正宗的维也纳香肠和黑啤酒。  
“食物是无法凭空变出来的，盖尔。”彼时他精通变形术的小男友在晨光中为他煎鸡蛋时如是说，而他从背后环住他的腰，宠溺地把下巴搁在他肩上，“不过这样才给了人们更多感激生活的机会。”  
“你在指望我感激你，阿不思？”格林德沃用力地切开香肠，向着对面空椅子上不存在的人发问。  
既然有自动出现的食物，就说明他在被什么人监视着，而食物被魔法传送过来。某个地方或许还藏着家养小精灵呢。阿不思，这是想尽可能为他保有一些尊严吗？格林德沃却并不领情。他认为自己现在更像一只被豢养着、没有自我的猪。

午后他进到了纽蒙迦德他最熟悉的书房。他的黑魔法典籍居然原封不动地都在，甚至那些写满雄心壮志的战略书、圣徒们搜集来的情报集……他还检查了抽屉最里面的信件，是的，随着时光变得黄脆的纸张上分明还是熟悉的斜体字迹：盖勒特……为了更伟大的利益……但我该感谢你被开除，否则我们都无法相见……  
格林德沃强迫自己合上信。他们难道去抄了他的家吗，不然怎么所有的摆设都毫无出入？这也太尽心尽力、大费周章了吧，如果只是为了让他能够“放弃惹是生非的念头，安安静静地回味过去”。或者，格林德沃想到另一层可能，这是座“有求必应岛”。他厌恶这个可能性，就如同他不愿回想起霍格沃茨那间有求必应屋。夏夜的温热湿润总容易勾起无限的欲望和躁动。他们潜入过那里，极尽了所有少年的蓬勃的想象，勾勒出只属于他们的乌托邦。  
“这儿不是你的学校吗？”他将他压在身下，戏谑地挑弄他耳后的红发，有意无意触碰柔嫩的耳垂，逗得他咯咯直笑。  
“是，也不是。”他的声音还带一点儿微喘，随着蒸上来的汗气变得缥缈，“可我现在思考不了更多的事情……”  
骗局！格林德沃抹掉那一段往事，盯着窗外的庭院出神。是否，天空中有一双巨眼，也正饶有兴趣地观察着他。  
如果我不断想着你，你会出现吗？

2  
格林德沃没有甘于老老实实窝着数日子。岛上的白天很长，时间过得尤其慢。  
他首先试验了自己的魔力。  
“清水如泉。”有效。他不用每次都跑去厨房找水了。  
飞来咒也好使，大大小小的东西他都能轻易召唤过来，只要这儿有。他拿到一把扫帚，甚至还找到了一条小船。  
最后他尝试了幻影移形，从堡垒顶层不偏不倚地瞬移到带状沙滩的尽头。海边扎着木桩，是船只停靠的码头。  
难道会有访客？格林德沃不指望过多。但是这座岛，确确实实地在用各种手段引诱他离开。  
四周都是海。格林德沃骑着扫帚上升到一千英尺，不出他所料，目之所及是无垠的蓝。  
他在空中停留了片刻，意识到自己像个被假目标干扰了、蠢头蠢脑的找球手。他对魁地奇没什么偏好，也不太能理解人们对集体荣誉的热衷。但他在学生时期依然是队里的一员，担任击球手。倒不是他多么热心于保护队友，而是击打游走球的瞬间爆裂使他畅快淋漓，更不用说他可以借机赤裸裸地实施报复——如果场上正好有个倒霉鬼惹到过他的话，不管是对手还是队友。换句话说，在有格林德沃出场的比赛，他是比游走球更危险的存在。  
他没打算飞得太远。即使漫无目的，格林德沃还是打算先制定计划。况且他现在的体力大不如青年时期了。  
他绘制了一张草图，大略描出六边形建筑和沙滩走向。方位不难判断，不管通过太阳还是星辰。  
他们躺在山顶的草地，他给年轻的伙伴随手指过几个星座。  
“真令人怀念，”他的阿尔枕着他的胳膊，“修完天文课后我几乎不记得它们了。”  
“怀念？你才多大。”他不客气地说，但还是细心地赶走几只恼人的飞虫。  
“你才多大？”阿尔一翻身，双肘支在他身侧，托着腮笑盈盈地望向他，“就来教训我？”  
假意生气，谁不会。  
“好了，预言家，你在星星里看出了什么？”他吃准了阿不思会比他先耐受不了沉默。  
“看到一个红发小人儿强装忧郁。”他轻易反扣住阿尔的手，然后引领他融进夜色。  
他就是要强势地逼走他的顾虑和愁绪。他以为。  
几十年后的星空没有肉眼可见的变化，阿尔的眼里仍然带有忧愁。  
格林德沃确信自己仍然位于北半球。  
“任何魔法都会留下痕迹的。”阿尔说话总像个教授。  
他们如果有足够自信能把他困在岛上，要么在某个边界施展了防护和隔离的魔法——不过半径越大魔法强度要求就越高——要么就是把他困在了离陆地都特别远的位置，或许是太平洋中间某个孤岛。他以岛心为基，按时钟的分度刻画了十二个方向。他打算全速往一个方向飞，如果超过半天还没有探测到魔法边界，那么估计就是第二种设想了。没有人能实施如此大范围的有效隔离罩，即使是最伟大的阿不思也不行。按照第二种设想的话，他就将一个一个方向尝试，寻找陆地或船只。只要接触到人类文明，他就有信心。  
第一日前往正北方向的探索无果，蓝色的海面看得他都疲劳了。他以为这种蓝永远都看不厌，深邃的、阿不思眼睛的颜色。他以为。  
日头垂落到地平线以下的时候，格林德沃回到岛上。当晚的食物还丰盛一些，似乎在犒赏他白天的辛劳。  
镜中的自己头发微乱、脸膛通红。要不了多久，他就会被太阳和海风侵蚀成一个粗鄙的渔夫。他甚至来不及嘲笑自己，就沉沉地在随便一间卧室睡去了。  
每一天似乎没有区别？格林德沃醒来时脑中敲响了一声警钟。但他身上的酸痛还在。  
如果不是空间魔法，而是时间？像是非常老套的、重复过着同一天。要是有日历就好了。他沿着堡垒内侧又绕了一圈，选了一处墙壁，用魔杖划下一道刻痕。他要开始用这种原始的方式记录天数了。同时他又细细对照了地图。如果隔日这道划痕位置偏移——就像他对他往昔的囚犯实施过的把戏——他至少能知道还有人在费心捉弄他。  
他又飞了两天，并无收获。日期划痕非常忠实地停在原位。  
第四日，在格林德沃灌下一大瓶清水、揉搓了几下干涩的眼睛、准备再度出发的时候，他居然真的迎来了访客。  
一只猫头鹰。  
猫头鹰带来一份报纸，日期是他受审的十天后。  
头版是他的阿尔。  
“……阿不思·邓布利多因击败黑巫师盖勒特·格林德沃，被授予梅林爵士团一级勋章……”  
“你该高兴啊，为什么还苦着脸？”格林德沃嗤笑。  
照片上的人被许多闪光灯聚焦着，但他眼睛一眨都不眨。他看着低处，胸前的勋章很是刺眼。  
后面还有一小段内容，列举了他的种种罪状，格林德沃几乎懒得费神再看了，然而——  
“格林德沃目前被监禁于……”  
他的心跳随着视线的移动疯狂加快。是谁派的猫头鹰？是他残余未了的势力？“看守”会疏忽而透露出重要的地点信息吗？  
一个破洞，恰好在最关键的那个词的位置。猫头鹰的脚爪刚才抓着的位置。  
格林德沃卷起报纸奋力朝地上一摔。啪，猫头鹰被惊走了。  
毫无进展。热血在他的脑海激荡着，又突然一冷。糟糕，他刚丢失一个线索，现在又将错过另一个！  
格林德沃赶忙扑到窗口，猫头鹰已经变成一个小点。  
不该把它放走的。  
深呼吸几下，格林德沃慢慢找回冷静，嘴角不自觉勾了勾。  
是的，猫头鹰几乎毫无犹疑地笔直朝着西北方向飞去。  
它的来处。陆地。

3  
格林德沃翻找出了一堆食品罐头，有不同的肉、鱼，还有玉米和青豆。尽管从图片看上去并不美味，至少可以果腹。  
他仔细检查了小船，确保没有破洞或松脆的木条，又施了几个加固咒。他很少乘船出行，至少不是那么小的船，而且需要亲自驾驶。  
他把罐头锁在一个箱子里，标上号，每日定量。十五天，如果真的弹尽粮绝，他有信心能幻影移形回来。他在岛附近测试了航速——不至于快到颠簸产生不适，又不会过于悠闲——以此计算下来的半月总航行距离，还是远在他最大幻影移形距离范围之内。  
格林德沃带上了地图和报纸。阿不思仍然在闪光灯中闷闷不乐。  
“我们的第一次航行，呵。”格林德沃用魔杖往船尾后方点了一下，小船徐徐离岸，然后开始加速，直冲西北前行，在海面上画出一道白线。  
“你是怎么穿越海峡的，盖勒特，幻影移形吗？”彼时阿尔还唤他的大名。  
“我倒是能做到，”他自信满满地说，“不过我坐了轮船。”  
“这不像是你的选择，”阿尔笑起来，“我以为你不喜欢等待。”  
“阿不思，”他懒懒地一指衣帽架上格兰芬多袍子前襟绣着的狮子徽章，“狮子只花少而必要的时间捕猎。”  
“船上有合意的猎物吗？”  
“只有吵吵嚷嚷的麻瓜，和调配不当的鸡尾酒。”  
“听上去更煎熬了。”  
“也还成，不跟他们有所交集的话。就像我不会无缘无故讨厌一群咩咩直叫的山羊。”  
不远处的阿不福思重重地清了清嗓子。  
于是阿尔用眼神轻轻地责备了他，又望向窗外。  
那时他就决计要带他走，带他跨越更宽广的海，见识荒芜与繁荣。他们会有一艘漂亮的船，只有他们两个一同出航。  
现在呢？报纸上的平面人不会说话。  
格林德沃回头看看逐渐变小的岛，隐约只现出一道红边。阿尔那时的头发应该就是这种红色。他猛生出一丝留恋，又赶快打消。百余个房间，活脱脱是他生命到此为止的印记，即刻起他必须斩断。是假象，格林德沃提醒自己，就好比他半生荣耀已如过眼云烟。  
午餐相当寒酸，罐头食品有股浓浓的防腐剂味道——他确信麻瓜是这么叫的。他们没法用魔法保存食物，所以发明了一系列“伪魔药”来自欺欺人。格林德沃甚至有点儿同情他们。  
四周现在除了海水什么都没有了，阳光晃眼，他竟有些犯困。  
“给我指路。”魔杖在掌心里转了个向。航线保持得很稳定。  
格林德沃将外套撑在船尾形成一个罩子，慢慢躺下，把脸埋在阴影里，任睡意侵袭。  
“阿尔，你需要出来透透气！一两个小时不成问题。”  
瞧他，都有点儿不适应阳光了，抬手遮挡着弯成月牙形的眼睛。就连出来了，阿尔也老爱往树影里躲，他便一次次故意趁他不备把他从阴凉地里拉出来。  
“我该怀疑你是吸血鬼了。”  
“这话不对，盖尔。”阿尔不再试图遮挡阳光了，任由他牵着手，“吸血鬼并不会被阳光烧死……”  
“只是他们皮肤表面水分容易流失、显得又老又丑。”他抢着说，“我知道，阿尔，但晒晒太阳能让你更健康。”  
而今他给自己遮起了阳。格林德沃倒不在乎他现在是否看上去又老又丑，但正午阳光直晒会让他头晕目眩，以至于意志涣散。  
指间微动，轻柔凉滑。格林德沃惊醒，身躯一震，小船跟着摇晃了几下，但仍在前行。  
他睡得太久了，太阳已经西沉，给天空染上温暖的粉红色。他不知道左手为什么会落在水里，而刚刚触碰他、又被他惊走的是一只海龟。  
这里远不止一只海龟。它们浮在幽蓝的海面上，惬意地划行，许多个头还极小，稍带慌张的动作仿佛婴儿学步时的蹒跚。  
船还是小了。格林德沃庆幸自己所遇的不是鲨群。他盯着那些海龟看了一会儿，那些近似六边形的背甲……像极了岛上的环形建筑。  
他虽没多少被抱在膝头听神话故事的经历，但关于一个巨龟化作岛屿的传说还是有所耳闻的。  
如果，不是海龟变大，而是他被缩小了呢？格林德沃想起他议事厅中的巨型欧洲沙盘，他多少次用魔杖轻描淡写地模拟着荡平一座座堡垒。现在，是否有只手，轻轻挥弹就能掀起滔天巨浪呢？  
不论如何，他当下面临的首要考验是黑夜。格林德沃强打精神，披回外套，盘坐在船中间，等着夜幕一点一点降临。报纸已经看不清了，而任何一个稍大的浪花都令他神经紧绷。好的方面是，在黢黑的海面上，他能够第一时间发现灯塔或船只信号灯。  
只是什么都没有。  
次日，他将外衣扩展变形成一面帆，加快了航速。真正在海上漂流没有他预想的淡定从容。无事发生。  
第三日，面对着攒了的几个空罐头，格林德沃心生一计。他把它们分解重塑成根根长钉，安在小船外侧，防范海洋生物靠近。  
第四日迫近凌晨，突然哗啦一阵水声。他从闭目中惊醒，下意识点亮魔杖。动静没他想象中大，而且探查到的结果很是荒谬——他安的钉刺扎到了一条鱼。格林德沃讥笑了一声。至少他改善了一顿伙食，用魔杖处理一条鱼并把它烤熟不是难事。  
他真的沦落成渔夫了。  
曾经他可以和阿尔整晚整晚地通信，小眠两个钟头又是精力充沛。而现在，午后他睡得越来越久了，守夜却越发力不从心。这是给逃狱者的警告吗？他消耗掉近一半食物了，淡水似乎总是喝不够。他的肠胃开始抗议了，而先前那条鱼真的只是个极端偶然。  
第七夜，他首次动了“要不要马上移形回岛上”的念头，趁他还有体力。  
然而，正前方的海面上，浮现了比夜更深的黑影。  
格林德沃警觉地揉揉眼睛，确信它一直没有移动，所以不是只夜游的鲸。  
陆地？  
他管不了许多，只一力催促着小船全速前进。  
阴影变大了，形成一片。而风中首次有了水浪以外的声音。树叶。  
船冲上沙滩的时候，格林德沃重重地扑到了罐头箱子上。船侧翻了，他仰面躺倒，报纸呼啦啦地散开，格林德沃猛地抓住头版那张。  
月光透过阿不思的脸，沉默地低着头。  
他来不及察觉疼痛，来不及大笑，把报纸往脸上一盖就沉沉睡去。

过于明亮。  
他似乎才刚闭眼就被迫睁开。身后是树，面前是船，这都不是梦境。  
格林德沃小心地将报纸折好收回兜里，更惊喜地发现沙滩上有脚印，不止一双。  
他站起来，才意识到久屈在船上使他关节发硬发酸。但没有关系，他找到陆地了，只要他穿过树林，寻到人烟……  
遮蔽稀疏了，后面似乎有建筑。  
一条突出地表的树根绊住了他，格林德沃跪倒在林子边缘。  
他看到了，没错，是建筑：红砖石、两层高，环绕着海水的砖墙外有一圈低矮的防波堤。

4  
他回来了？真是讽刺。沙子白得发亮，没过他布满细小伤口的指节。他跪着，久久没有力气站起来。  
是哪里出了差错？不，一定不是他自己方向判断失误，格林德沃有这个自信。只有一种可能了，魔法。也许是在他昏睡时候施的，或者布在离岛根本不远的地方，非常谨慎和难以察觉，而宽广的海面是再自然不过的掩饰。  
该死！格林德沃啐了一口，他没有那个体力马上进行第二次航行，去寻找途中某个被他错过的魔法空间偏折痕迹。  
红堡像是在欢迎他。它静静地立在温柔的风里，张开手臂，欢迎他安然地继续做它的囚犯。  
可他分明有所察觉的，一丝不同，就在不久前。格林德沃捧着脑袋，暴晒和海风侵蚀使他头疼，记忆也失灵，如同滚落舌边又悄然溜走的语言。连着眼球的肌肉一跳一跳地胀痛，干涩酸疼，视线都有些模糊了。他停下来，大口地呼吸混杂着咸腥味的空气。他有些错愕，这是海的气息，还是因为鼻腔里有细小的血管干裂。  
他的拳头捶在沙地上，沙砾分散了撞击的声音，但没有分散疼痛。相反的，那些混杂着贝壳碎片、珊瑚残骸的小颗粒摩擦着手上的皮肤，粗糙的疼痛钻了进来。  
他近乎粗暴地在外衣上揩去那层沙，跪坐在僵硬的脚踝上，双目失神。然后戏剧化的，格林德沃再次注意到了异样的来源。  
脚印。  
如同一记强心针，他强打精神站起来，比对着那些足迹。他不记得先前曾到岛的这一片踏足过——否则他也不至于在开始时错认为这里是一整片新的陆地——但是他不能排除自己梦游的可能性，毕竟这个岛能把人如何改造都不足为奇。步幅和深浅也不能作为参考了，他越是想“正常走路”，就走得越不自然，何况他的腿现在无比沉重，几乎不听使唤。  
还有尺寸。格林德沃确信至少有一串脚印显然比自己的小一号，而留下那串足迹的人的目标很清晰，它们径直往堡垒入口的木桥去了。  
“出来。”格林德沃慢慢挪到了门口的阴影底下，他几乎认不出自己的声音了。它空洞、干哑，在砖块垒起的墙壁之间生硬地碰撞了几下便消失。  
“人形显现！”他毫不迟疑地举起了魔杖。  
咒语没有效果。但是紧接着，庭院中一棵树的枝桠抖动起来。  
“谁在那儿？”格林德沃鼓足了中气。  
但他没见到任何人或动物的腿从树后面出来，不管是迎向他还是逃走。只是鸟？格林德沃走近，线索断了，庭院里覆满青草，脚印无迹可寻。  
是对方狡猾，还是他的确是孤身一人？毕竟足迹说明不了问题，万一只是他离岛期间，有“看守”来探查呢？不过最坏的可能性是，他的现形咒失效了。  
格林德沃决定做个试验，这里正好是他做划刻标记日期的那面墙。他深吸一口气，预备用魔杖刻下一道新的痕迹——  
他昏倒了。  
漂流、无尽的漂流。太阳越升越高，温暖演化成了燥热。怎么回事，他应该还有一半的罐头的，现在它们空了，散发出食物残渣腐朽的气息。然而他渴，无暇顾及其他。  
“清水如泉！”咽喉要黏上了，生生让两片声带震动、让干燥的气流穿梭简直是种酷刑。  
没有水流，一滴都没有。魔杖干枯了，犹如最普通的一截树枝，而他竟然天真地笃信魔法存在……  
他需要水，而身侧就是无穷无尽的海水。蓝色看上去很凉爽，很温和，无时无刻不在诱导他投身其中。但残存的理智又警醒他，海水绝无可能滋养他的生命。  
他要死了吗？海鸟开始愈发嚣张地在小船周围盘旋了，越飞越低，鸣叫着预定晚餐。  
要不要跳下去，总比被鸟啄食来的有尊严。海面貌似是平静的，但一旦他离开船，它就会化作一张巨口。  
海鸟甚至掠过他头顶了，似在宣布胜利。他很恼怒，他最讨厌蹬鼻子上脸的叫嚣。他一把抓住了鸟腿，残忍地看它挣扎，虽然他自己也在做最后的挣扎……  
“先生？”  
海的声音远去了。格林德沃能感觉到凉滑的空气流进肺里，他的头还是很疼。而他的手中抓着的不是鸟腿，是人的手腕。  
“阿不思？”尽管眼睛依然干涩疼痛，视线发糊，但那张脸他决然不会认错。他似乎比他记忆中的最早模样还要再小一些，不过十五六岁。  
格林德沃下意识松开了手，男孩被抓过的地方浮现了红色的指印。他拿着一块湿润的毛巾，小心翼翼地敷到他的额头上。  
“阿不思，那是我的名字吗？”男孩收回手，漂亮的蓝眼睛里满是困惑。  
又一个骗局，格林德沃心里一冷。也对，阿不思怎么可能亲自过来呢，更不可能化成这般模样。  
“谁派你来的？”他坐起来，用来降温的毛巾滑脱了。他死死地盯着男孩，接着猛烈地咳嗽。  
“您病了。”男孩有些焦急，赶紧起身，扶着格林德沃的肩膀试图让他躺回去。  
“不要以为这副样子就能迷惑我。”他狠狠地抓住他。男孩皱了皱眉，没吭声。显然他被弄疼了，但仍坚持要格林德沃躺下。  
“您晕过去了，我不能放着您不管。”他垂下了眼睛，但男人的目光不放过他。  
“叫我的名字。”格林德沃用手掌包住那只小手，“你知道我是谁。”  
男孩犹豫了，嘴唇嚅嗫，睫毛不安地闪动着。  
“盖勒特。”  
如释重负一般，男人再次陷入了昏睡。

5  
这个“阿不思”不是真实的，格林德沃一再在昏迷和清醒的边缘警告自己。他犹如海上的一个木桶，无意识地沉浮，一半在水中浸泡，一半在阳光中曝晒。但他确实病了，病得不轻。或许他们是不能放任他死去，出于某些荒谬的条框约束——“监禁”而不是“处决”——他甚至想嘲笑他了，外面的那位圣人阿不思。他总是见不得他糟践东西，大到欧洲，小到一只动物，或者是这回，他糟践他自己。  
所以这极有可能是他的主意，委派、要么是伪造一个小人儿来照顾他起居，至少在他病着的时候。而且，该死的，他似乎成功了。格林德沃在偶尔清醒的时候，眼睛开一条缝观察那男孩。他很细心，又从不逾矩。每隔一段时间，男孩会端着温热的流质食物进来，帮他换一块驱暑的毛巾，不多话，也不看他。但他好像不会魔法。他总是不厌其烦地从门口跑到房间另一头，为他打开或关上窗帘，而不是轻轻巧巧地挥一挥魔杖。一个不会魔法的阿不思，还有比这更蹩脚的伪装吗？  
但另一方面，有相当长一段时间没有人直呼他“盖勒特”了。他竟然感到一丝受用。还有男孩有意无意触碰到他脸颊的冰凉修长的手指，不知是冷还是触碰本身，让他颤栗。  
格林德沃躺了三天，或是四天，每次醒来光景都不同，海浪的声音却一直在耳畔起伏，时刻提醒他身之所处。  
“您看上去好多了，先生。”男孩进来，见他半坐了起来，斜靠在枕头上，凝视窗外。  
“所以呢，你好去交差了吗？”格林德沃不冷不热地说。  
“交差？”他有些怯怯。  
“告诉他们，这个可悲的囚犯没能逃走，也没能死成。”  
“没有‘他们’，”他摇了摇头，“只有我。”  
“只有你？”格林德沃狐疑，“只有你一个看守？”  
听到“看守”这个词，男孩哆嗦了一下。  
“我不知道，先生。我不知道自己是谁……”  
“可你叫得出我的名字。”他几乎有些凶狠了。  
“报纸。”他指了指床头柜。  
他动过他的衣服。格林德沃惊异于自己如此迟钝，大概躺得太过舒服了。显然他不可能穿着硌人的外套还能睡得安稳。里面的衣服也被换过，现在贴身的是一件柔软干净的棉布衬衣。那双手碰过他的身体，如果男孩的确没有魔法的话。  
“您叫我‘阿不思’，”他接着说，拿过皱得不成形的报纸，“我是他吗？”  
“够了。”无名怒火直冲上脑，格林德沃猛地把男孩拉过来压在身下，“不要，得寸进尺。”  
他被吓到了，不敢吭声，只急促地喘着气。  
格林德沃紧抿着嘴唇。短暂的肢体触碰带来一股躁动，可怕的熟悉，明知是圈套他竟还是想要沉浸其中。首先，再做一些确认——  
他用魔杖轻而易举地挑开了男孩衬衣的扣子，再一挥动，那团薄布便从他身下滑脱。  
男孩脸色煞白，脸上沁出汗珠，胸脯剧烈地起伏着。他比那时候还要纤瘦，苍白的皮肤接近透明，肚脐几乎没有凹陷。而没有错的，他胸前偏左一点的地方有颗痣，格林德沃绝不会忘记，许多次他用手和唇在那里留下过印记。  
“你害怕了。”他无所谓，他真的无所谓此刻这个人是谁，要是圣人阿不思看到更好。他要让他的心里荡起波澜。  
“没、没有，先生……”他的猎物无处躲藏，只得无济于事地稍稍侧过脸去，凌乱的发丝愈发撩动心弦。  
“看着我。”他一把捏住男孩的下巴，逼他直视自己的双眼，“叫我的名字。”  
泪水夺眶而出，但他只小声地呜咽。  
“盖勒特……”  
“这是你的荣幸。”  
狂暴的吻如海上的骤雨倾落周身，但他决计不去触碰他的唇。手上的动作几近粗暴，推扯揉捻，仿佛巨浪玩弄一艘濒临散架的木船。他托起他的腰，他要侵占他，他要紧贴着他直至他们融为一体……  
手感粗糙，格林德沃察觉到一丝异样。他停下来，扭转了男孩的肩膀，让他趴到床上。  
他腰上有伤，已经结了痂，伤口莫名刺眼和……不自然。它们是条状的，纵横交错。  
男孩柔顺地趴着，稍作喘息，湛蓝的双眼略略低垂。他不辩解，也不求饶。  
突然一阵强烈的恶心开始在他胃里翻涌，格林德沃向后一瘫，大口干呕起来。他认出来了，那些伤口的形状。他努力想要把这画面从脑海里挤出去，但伤痕反而像磁铁一样牢牢吸着他的目光。  
是他刻在墙上，标记日期用的划痕。  
伤害转移？还是，格林德沃厌恶地想着，这个男孩就是岛的化身？  
他夺门而出，跌跌撞撞地冲向那面墙。他尽量逼迫自己远离“他正处在他身体的某个部位”这种荒唐念头。  
“修复如初！”格林德沃举起魔杖指着那些划痕。  
毫无反应。刻痕像是一张张宽阔的、咧着的嘴，在无情地嘲笑他。  
“你伤害了他，一次又一次，而你还不自知。”审判长的声音在他脑海里没来由地响着。  
“它们会好起来的，先生。”男孩悄无声息地跟了过来。他赤着脚，穿回了衬衫，只是没来得及系进裤子，下摆在风里轻轻扬起。  
不，它们不会了。格林德沃知道结局。它们只是不再疼痛，但是疤痕没法消除。在他尝试修复墙壁失败时他就知道了。  
“你走吧，回你来的地方。”他的声音只剩下冷淡，也不再看那男孩。  
“我没有来处，先生。”男孩微笑，满是纯真，“我一直在这儿。”

6  
格林德沃逼迫自己无视“阿不思”。他花了许多时间只是呆坐着，在一个个房间里、树荫底下、或者防波堤上，看海，日复一日。  
男孩还算识趣，几乎不会与他打照面。格林德沃在夜里见过，模拟成戈德里克山谷阿不思的房间里亮着光。偏偏他挑了那一间住吗？格林德沃心里堵着，但从没去造访。  
为一个仿冒者，不值得。  
他有时一坐就是大半天。海浪的模样如此相似，永不停息。堡垒周遭水色很浅，约莫是水底白沙的缘故。鱼就无处遁形了，几乎不用费心去寻找它们。格林德沃并没有对动物产生兴趣，只为打发时间——他连日期都不再记载，即使房间里有纸笔。那些鱼很慵懒，很多时候只是悬浮在水中，一动不动，没有眼睑的眼睛愈发无神。  
他恍然有种错觉，自己在鱼看来，也是静止的、缺乏生机的。一水之隔，无声相望。会不会，他才是一条鱼？  
他被这个想法吓了一跳，猛地起身，左膝传出了不祥的“咔”声。过于清脆，不像是血肉包裹的关节摩擦能发出来的声音。  
“不想办法离开的话，会变成岛的一部分哦。”  
什么人？格林德沃忍着快速站起造成的晕眩，揉按着太阳穴寻找话音的来源。它听起来像阿不思。  
男孩站在海里，水面没到他膝盖的位置。他们相隔数十英尺，而那句提示近在耳边。  
岛的一部分，而那男孩的身体，又跟岛有着密切联系。他“一直在这儿”，难道他是另一个囚犯？还有更多的囚犯吗，还是他们已经化作了墙、泥土、或者这些沉默的鱼？  
格林德沃走向他，见他正弯腰在水里摸索。指望徒手抓鱼吗？天真。  
男孩很专注，没注意到有人靠近。他只是在浅水里拾起一块块红色的卵石，把它们整齐地排列到矮堤边缘。格林德沃发现，许多砖块已经脱落了。  
“在做什么？”他不轻不响地问。  
“风暴要来了，先生。”男孩抬起头，没感到意外。他的手上还攥着两块石头，水顺着手指滴落。  
“所以？”他难道是在尝试加固这道堤吗？格林德沃还没有见识过这里的风暴，许多日子以来天气一直晴好。但即使是堡垒本身，也不像能经受住大风浪的样子，更不用提这道形同虚设的堤了。  
“我想让它变完整。”他近乎执拗，继续忙活了。他细瘦的腿牢牢地钉在海里，脚埋在白沙间，周围还有许多大小不一的红色卵石。格林德沃鼻子里轻哼一声，正要转身离去，余光不经意瞥到了什么。  
“手给我。”他不由分说拽过男孩的手。指甲明显磨损，周围伴有细小翻起的肉刺，根部带着血点。  
男孩用力甩开他，把手背到身后，低下头，面带羞恼。  
“怎么，”格林德沃冷冷地说，“拿海水泡伤口，还净干些没意义的事情？”  
“我想让它变完整。”他低声重复道。  
又一块砖落入水中，溅起不大不小的水花。一条静止的鱼终于被惊走了。  
“嘶……”男孩似乎终于反应过来疼痛，手臂抖缩了一下。  
海浪还在不厌其烦地冲刷着沙滩，卷挟起一层层细沙，然后退回去，如此反复。  
新落下的砖块是方形的，颜色倒与卵石无异；更近岸一些还有许多红而细密的碎石。  
格林德沃恍然，它们原本就是落下的砖，被海水侵蚀了形态。而男孩终日在忍受着生命被点滴磨损的疼痛。  
格林德沃心底一颤。但他的魔法对这座堡垒无济于事，“修复如初”成了句无意义的废话。  
男孩继续搬动那些还成型的石块，过分执着，或者愚蠢。  
“风暴要来了。”他喃喃地说。

“统统加护。”格林德沃绕着小岛，一边施着防护咒，“平安镇守。”  
这是为了保全栖身之所，格林德沃告诉自己，而不是为了保护那男孩。他还在锲而不舍地搬动石块。  
起风了，他的衬衣被吹得呼啦啦作响。云层渐厚，遮蔽了阳光，他的红发黯淡了，正如砖墙现在也蒙上了一层灰。海水也在变凉，格林德沃见他没浸入水中的皮肤表面上汗毛竖起。  
“少白费力气。”格林德沃挥了挥魔杖。石头倒是能从水里自动飞起、垒到矮堤上，但他没法让它们复原成砌好的模样。  
徒劳之举，但男孩很高兴。  
“谢谢您。”他终于直起了腰。他保持那个姿势太久了，以至于一个踉跄，要向水中跌去——  
格林德沃抓住了他的胳膊。  
时间静止了几秒。他用力把他从水里提上岸来，然后果断转身走了，不给男孩说话和进一步行动的机会。  
天色昏暗，乌云黑压压地过来了，低低地沉在近空，像只巨碗要把整个岛扣住。  
“快回去。”格林德沃丢下一句。  
余光里，男孩没有追上来。他在风中立着，衬衣猎猎作响，发丝纷乱，指尖的水滴落到地上，点点碎花。  
更多的水滴、更多的碎花，弥漫了堤岸、砖墙、整片沙滩和放眼所及的海面。雨开始肆虐。  
“还傻着？”格林德沃有些生气，但是当他回头，雨帘中空无一人。

他移形回房间里，把身上的水烘干。该死，不过几个简单的咒语，疲劳感却沉沉袭来。那家伙怎么样了，凭空消失？还是掉进了海里？外面模糊一片，电闪雷鸣，暴雨如注。  
“你怕打雷？”后半夜，阿尔从他怀中惊醒，满身是汗。  
“我去看看安娜。”阿尔胡乱地披上衣服，又快又轻地跑了出去。  
他倒回床上，随手给窗户施了个消音咒，本还朦胧的睡意也渐渐散去。他只能是他一个人的，全身心都是，其余都是拖累。  
但他又舍不得给阿尔一个夺魂咒，那样是种亵渎。他要他自愿地、心无旁骛地走到他身边。他们将携手并肩。  
而此刻，他为什么又忍不住在意仿冒者呢？等反应过来，格林德沃发觉自己像丢了魂似的，游荡过环形走廊的两道边。“阿不思”的房间亮着灯。  
他索性心下一横，径直进到屋里——  
烛光抖动，男孩缩在床头，身上倒没有淋过雨的痕迹。他手里捧着一个相框。  
他当然认得那张照片。两个意气风发的年轻人，互相搭着肩膀，笑容明媚。格林德沃无力去问“相片是哪来的”此类愚蠢问题。这里出什么状况他都不会感到奇怪了。  
一道闪电劈开漆黑的雨夜。男孩哆嗦一下，似乎才发现房里多了一个人。  
“盖勒特……”不知他是对着相片还是来人说。  
“我在。”  
“太好了。”  
雷暴接踵而至，近在咫尺，岛猛烈地震颤。  
他环抱住了他。男孩身体紧绷着，竭力捂着耳朵。  
然后，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，神情痛苦，不得不腾开右手掩在嘴前。格林德沃便用自己的手掌帮他隔绝雷声。  
随着这阵雷过去，雨声渐小，他身上也终于松弛了，像是长跑者触到终点。右手无力地垂落，当啷，有什么细小的物件掉到了地板上。他带回来的碎石？  
格林德沃无暇顾及，男孩昏迷了。好在堡垒最终挺过了风暴。  
次日，格林德沃外出查看，发现防波堤裂了一个大口。  
而男孩的床边躺着一颗牙齿。

7  
“阿尔，听着，你不该被困在这里，否则你会变得和这些树、甚至那些羊一样平庸。”  
“我得想想，盖尔，”夕阳给阿尔镀上了层薄薄的金色，他眼里星火点点，“我得想想。”  
太阳完全落下之前，他们只是坐着无言。阿尔靠在他肩膀上，把手也交给他。  
星火最终还是熄灭了，因为光的消失。阿尔的眼睛深远如大海，但只有在阳光照耀下才能熠熠生辉。他是阿尔的光，他一直坚信着。他不能放任他在沼泽中下陷，即使这沼泽貌似桃源。  
“不想办法离开的话，会变成岛的一部分哦。”狡猾的声音又不知从何而起。  
格林德沃倒吸一口冷气，所有的疲劳回到身上。  
他居然睡着了，在男孩的房里，先前他还充当了看护的角色。这是几十年来不曾有过的事，除却他愿意整晚整晚凝视阿尔的睡颜。  
男孩醒着，眼睛和阿尔过于相像，但是缺了他的神采。  
“我带你走。”  
“我不走。”  
“想跟这受了诅咒的岛一起烂掉消失吗？”格林德沃轻蔑地说。  
他不回答，只别过脸去，神色痛苦。大概是哪儿又在坍塌吧。  
“随你便。”格林德沃轻轻丢下一句后出去了。  
他找回了那艘小船，依旧完好，只是斑驳了许多。它在沙滩不远处的浅水里一漂一摇，像极了女妖魅惑的手，引诱他离开。  
他不知道如果自己安于现状最终会怎样，但那男孩确实像成了“岛的一部分”。他干嘛不想办法离开呢？他简直和阿尔一样固执。

格林德沃慢慢走进海水里，水没到膝盖时一阵痉挛，他咬咬牙继续走着。腹部对温度真的很敏感，海浪还算温柔地推过来，但浸过水的部分在浪头退下去、重新暴露在空气中时，衣料粘着在皮肤上，一片冰凉。他还是继续走，任水流压迫着胸膛、喉咙。水是那么柔软，却也会展露狰狞的面容。格林德沃给自己施了一个泡头咒，然后完全潜入水下。  
沙地、珊瑚、碎石和鱼，几乎是近海的全部。鱼群并不害怕他，大胆一些的还啄啄他的衣角甚至魔杖。哧，他发射了一个障碍咒，一串气泡从魔杖尖端喷涌而出。鱼群逃窜，但没有过分惊慌，一会儿就又围聚回来。它们除了无神的眼，还有尖细密布的牙。  
他仍然拥有魔法，只是他不确定是否如往常强大——虽然他没打算对这些鱼下狠手，不值得。但是堡垒，他确信无计可施。一切像是单向的，它只能被损毁和侵蚀，就像他在墙壁划刻印痕一样，而没法修复。  
圣人阿不思大概又想给他上一课。格林德沃冷哼，声音在气泡头罩里来回碰撞，尤为刺耳。  
可这回会有区别吗？他可能只会一遍一遍地回来，然后，像那男孩一样，魔法消失，命运和岛拴在一起，被风吹日晒消磨生命，直至死亡。  
死亡，格林德沃开始认真思考起这个问题。他并不惧怕死亡。他本身是个遗腹子，又在幼年就亲睹了家庭破碎，外祖父最终在他面前咽的气。至于后来他为“更伟大的利益”奔走，在那句口号下的牺牲者更不计其数。  
但此刻他已经失败了，现实如同不可靠的预言球一样不堪一击。阿不思无疑是了解他的，死之于格林德沃是最轻的处罚。他究竟是不忍心还是想让他悔过？无论哪一种，他知道，山谷的阿尔还留存在那张被岁月留下刻痕的脸上。他还爱他，就如同真理，格林德沃深信不疑。  
所以，留着这条命的意义是什么呢？被一群远观者当成笑话？被他偶尔拿来缅怀？  
格林德沃已经适应了水温，然后，他解除了泡头咒。  
远处是深蓝，静谧而安然。  
他的视线模糊了，持着魔杖的手也松开。鱼群似乎在靠近……

格林德沃躺在砖地上，顶上是砖砌的拱顶。他呛出了一口腥咸的海水，证明刚才的一切不是做梦。他坐起来，魔杖居然也还在手边。  
呵，“监禁”而不是“处决”。  
但是岛发生了变化。他不记得哪间屋子是裸砖。  
不好。格林德沃立刻扶着墙起来，踉跄着一间一间查看。它们都空了，每间都像个空洞的眼眶，一方方窄窗投进来相似的风景，沙滩、树林和海洋。  
那小子……格林德沃没敢深想。他尽力跑起来，不理会空房间，直到他找到那男孩。他蜷在砖地上，脸色灰白，气若游丝。  
“您回来了，真好……”他挤出一丝笑容，声音干涩。  
“你做的……”他意识到自己先前的错误，浑身颤抖。他本以为男孩没有魔法，现在看来，他的生命就是魔法。  
格林德沃伸出一根手指阻止了他发颤的嘴唇。他太虚弱了。  
“好起来。”格林德沃命令他。虽然他怀疑这是否可能。  
男孩眼角滑下一颗无声的泪。  
太倔、太傻，和阿尔一模一样。格林德沃久久抱着他，希望传递一丝温暖。男孩的身体像海水一样凉。  
但是，岛开始腐烂。黄昏时分，一声巨响，六边形城堡的一个角轰然崩落。  
没有自动出现的食物了。格林德沃把男孩的上身小心地扶起来，让他靠在自己的肩上，勉强喂他一点儿魔杖尖端冒出来的淡水。  
他们正好面对着夕阳，男孩眼里映出的星火正在慢慢变淡。  
“我带你走。”他必须赌一把。  
“我……不能……”每个字都能要了他的命。  
格林德沃紧紧拥住他，坚决地挥动了魔杖。  
他们落在小船上，格林德沃割断了系绳。不想办法离开的话，就会变成岛的一部分。堡垒在震颤，每块砖都是，不安的碰撞声此起彼伏。  
加速、全力加速。他们没有食物，没有方向，没有计划。这大概是他此生最莽撞的决定。  
最后一点儿阳光消失，岛随之陷落。格林德沃回头，那片低矮的阴影不见了。他们已驶出了几英里外，他探查了男孩的脉搏，似乎比离开前强一些，他松了口气。接下去呢？只靠水，他们能坚持多久，七天？三天？  
但现实很吝啬，并没打算给他思考的时间。岛消失的地方，形成了一个巨大的黑色漩涡，他的加速咒语根本不足以逃离海面坍塌。  
男孩握住了他举魔杖的手。  
“谢谢。”  
就尽于此吧，他抱住他。悬空，船被卷走，但他们没有分开，直至最后一刻。

8  
过于明亮。  
他最后一个印象是被吸进大海深处。格林德沃还未完全苏醒，光亮便已催促着他的眼皮。身下柔软，是沙？他心里一沉，难道他再一次回来了、游戏重置？  
那小子怎么样了。格林德沃来不及恼怒，却先记挂着男孩。他记得绝对没有放手，那既然岛回来了，他是不是也该……  
格林德沃的手臂不自觉地收缩一下，才察觉他确实拥着什么，温暖而柔软，先前压得他发麻才失了知觉。  
太好了。  
“盖勒特，”再熟悉不过，轻盈地像一片羽毛，“盖尔？”  
“阿尔？”他脱口而出。短短的音节敲击在他的脑中、他的胸腔里。太久了，太久没用的称呼。  
但格林德沃立即发觉不对，他喉咙里的声音不属于他，或者说，不属于现在的他。  
他猛地睁开眼，弹坐起来，这个动作完成得比想象中轻松。  
阿尔笑盈盈地望着他，伸手帮他理了理脸颊侧边的金发，不无宠溺。  
“早安，盖尔。”  
他回到了十六岁。面前不是仿冒者，是真真切切的阿尔，是他的十八岁少年。  
“你真的是阿不思？”  
“说什么傻话。”阿尔笑，“不过做预言太耗费你的精力了，我不该这么贪心……再睡一会儿吧，盖尔，早饭好了叫你。”  
阿尔说着，轻轻把他按回枕头上。  
预言？他半生风云竟全是预言？格林德沃捧着脑袋，记忆开始模糊了，就如同每个清晨醒来时会溜走的梦。但他突然回想起什么，一把拉住正要转身的阿尔，掀开了他的衬衣下摆。  
“现在是早晨……”阿尔眼神躲闪，一脸羞赧。  
格林德沃不由分说，捧住了他的腰，纤细、光滑。但他仍不放心，睁大眼睛仔细向阿尔后腰上打量。完全没有伤痕。  
他错愕了，松开阿尔往后一瘫。  
“你没休息够。”阿尔在他额前落下一吻，走出房门。  
格林德沃却没法安心再睡。他下床，衣裤就在床尾的椅子上。阿尔的房间就是这个模样，他借住过许多个夜晚，在这儿留下气息和印记。  
窗，对了。窗外就是戈德里克山谷，坡底下的河边还有几只爱叫唤的羊。  
他怔怔地下楼，阿尔在厨房里忙活，熟练地用魔法在悬空的锅里煎鸡蛋。他默默地走上前，环住他的腰，把下巴搁在他肩上。  
“食物是无法凭空变出来的，盖尔。不过这样才给了人们更多感激生活的机会。”  
他似乎在哪儿听到过这句话，预言里吗？食物的香味暂停了他的思考。  
“你弟弟妹妹呢？”餐桌上比较冷清。  
“巴沙特女士带他们出去转转。”  
“我姑婆？”  
“是的。”阿尔移开了视线，半晌，他才再次开口，“安娜好不了的，不如让她多走走看看。放心，盖尔，料理好这些，我会跟你走。”  
“我们不必这样草率！”格林德沃有些激动，但漫长的记忆化成碎片，他只记得结局并不美好，“抱歉……我是说，计划不急在一时实行。”  
“你今天说话像个大人，盖尔。”阿尔轻松地笑了笑。  
“我没有。”  
“你瞧，”阿尔打趣，“平时的你会说‘我本来就是个大人’。”  
格林德沃语塞。他不可能回到先前的十六岁了，在他经历过、或是“看到过”一切之后。  
“我会陪着你。”他们同时说，然后各自的表情都松弛下来。  
夏天似乎就该这样，日升月落，永无止境。他们讨论魔药、分析战争，或者在日落时分去后院过上几招——阿尔不爱出门，他总拿太阳毒作为借口，弯弯眯起眼睛，像害羞的月牙。夜晚是只属于他们的私密时光，他们有过缠绵、有过疯狂、有用魔杖将小小的卧室装点出无限想象。  
“我们出去吧，去看星星，这会儿不那么热了。”  
阿尔有些犹豫，但过后还是妥协了。  
“好吧，但是得我来挑地方。”  
星空安宁、夜晚甜美。格林德沃几乎要习惯每夜沉稳无梦的睡眠了。  
这是第几天了？某个早晨，他懒懒地翻身时突然想到。  
阿尔的弟弟妹妹出门多久了？他再没提起过他们，也没见他写过信，这可不像是阿尔的做派。  
“盖尔，早饭好了。”阿尔的声音从楼下传来。  
格林德沃赶紧捂住嘴没下意识应声。他小心地拿起魔杖，点开了窗的插销。  
他的身手仍然矫捷，落地时不带一点声响。他避开厨房的窗口能看到的视野，朝着山坡上狂奔，过了一段安全距离，他才敢幻影移形。  
他停在最高的一座山头上，面前的景象使他几乎跌倒。  
“这样的日子，不好吗？”阿尔在他身边，叹息着。风很大，吹乱了他的头发，吹皱了他的眉头。  
格林德沃说不出话，只捂着胸口，跪倒在地。  
他们在断崖上，远方不是连绵的丘陵，而是无尽的海洋。一块岩壁剥落了，在深蓝的海面上刺出白色的泡沫，然后又消散。  
阿尔温柔地拍拍他的肩膀，注视着他，一副原谅犯错孩子的表情。  
“不想办法离开的话，会变成岛的一部分哦。”

纽蒙迦德高塔。  
“长官，犯人先前有挣脱的迹象！”狱卒煞有介事地起身汇报。  
“不用担心。”傲罗瞥了一眼囚室中的男人，他呆坐在椅子上，手指交叉，双目无神。  
“可他曾是席卷了整个欧洲的黑势力头子，除了邓布利多……”  
“你以为，”傲罗打断下属，不动声色地说，“这个咒语是谁施的呢？”


End file.
